


Richys sicky

by dogydays27



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogydays27/pseuds/dogydays27
Summary: Read the title....This sucks, oops. It was suggested from an epic group chat.
Relationships: I guess rich and Jake, Not Important, mans michael and Jeremy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Richys sicky

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm

Jake invited everyone over to a mini get together at his house. His partners wouldn’t be home (they never are) so it was supposed to be a fun night.

Spoiler: it wasn’t too fun.

Brooke, Chloe, Jeremy, Michael, Jenna, and Christine, were over and they were all watching the news.

It was talking about how bad the virus was getting. All of them got scared, Rich had recently self diagnosed himself with the flu, but watching the news, they wondered if it was the flu or something much worse.

Jake was fumbling with the remote, trying to change the channel so something more light-hearted, when they heard a window opening. 

Jeremy freaked out and buried himself in Michael. The girl’s ran to hid in the bathroom. Jake slowly stood up and tried to find which window was being opened. 

He grabbed a pair of scissors from the counter - not the best weapon for defending yourself, but it was the closest thing to him.

He saw a short figure struggling to get into the house. 

“R-Rich? What are you doing here?”

Rich smiled at him. “I came to say hi to you. I missed yo-“ He looked into the living room and saw Michael and Jeremy, the girls walked out of the bathroom. “You’re having a party? Without me!” 

“You were sick!”

“So?”

“So we don’t wanna get sick!”

“I got tested they had such a silly name for this silly thing ‘the Corona Virus.’ At least it isn’t the flu.”

Jakes eyes widened and he ran away from Rich, who followed him. “No! Stay away from me! That virus is deadly! Don’t contaminate is with it!” He backed away until he hit the wall. 

Rich accidentally coughed, and Jenna freaked out. “I’m leaving!” She yelled.

“Jenna! We’ve all been exposed now. If you go out, you cold give it to someone else!” Michael calmly told her. She tentatively sat back down. 

“I-Im sorry. Is it that bad of a virus?” 

“Yes!” They said, all at once.

Rich frowned and felt guilty. “I-Im sorry guys.”

“You’re sure you have the corona virus?” Brooke asked.

“Oh, no. I never said I had it. They just told me I’m lucky I don’t. I just had a bad cold.”

“weLL WHY DIDNT YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?” Jake said tackling him with a hug. 

“Oops?” Rich offered. They laughed and spent the night having an epic mini party.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that sucked


End file.
